


I'm Sorry.

by SickOfSunshine



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Choking, F/F, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, alice you better not be reading this, darragh i fuckng hate you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/pseuds/SickOfSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 30 where Carmilla grabs Laura's neck. She notices that Laura gets turned on so she fucks her so hard Laura is screaming that she is Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all its 4:03 in the morning i just spent 4 hours writing this so its probably shit i am so sorry. This is my first fanfic that im posting and my first ever smut fic ever. I didnt read over it beacuse i was too tired haha so sorry if there are mistakes. I kept spelling Lauras name wrong?? anyway hope its okay.

"Get out of the way!" 

"I'm the one who told her how to do it! And you know it. You know its my falut-" Laura was cut of by a chocking sensation. Carmilla had her pale hand wrapped around her throat. 

"God she was right. You are a selfish, callow girl, And I am the fool who trusted you-" 

"Carm I'm so sorry- I'm so, so sorry-" Carmilla tightened the grip on her ex-lover's throat as soon as the first sorry spilled out. Sorry didn't mean anything now, not after what she did. Laura lets out a sharp intake of breath and locks eyes with the taller girl. The dark haired girl is a bout to yank Laura's head to the side- she has no right to look at her- when she hesitates. There is a glint in the girls eyes. Mixed with terror, arousal. 

Is she fucking serious right now. 

An idea suddenly flashes through the vampires mind and she laughs breathily. Its harsh and it sends chills down the blondes spine. 

"Xena get out of the fucking door way!" Carmilla spits as she drags Laura by the hair in the direction of the wooden stairs case. 

"Wha- No!"The redhead speaks moving to block the exit. 

"Your are gonna get the hell out the way or so help me god I will snap her pretty little neck right now!" To make sure Danny understood her seriousness she stood Laura in front of herself putting one arm around her neck and the other on the side of her head. The small girl struggled slightly in her grip but eventually gave up knowing it was no use. 

"Bu-" The Lit TA took a step forward to try and help the blonde but stopped when she was interrupted. 

"Danny. I'll be okay just move okay. It'll be okay." Laura chimes in smiling to reassure the summer, knowing it will be better for them all right now if Carmilla gets what she wants without delay. Even though the blonde is terrified of what Carmilla is going to do to her. 

Maybe she just wants to talk... Who the frilly hell am I kidding, she's probably going to disembowel me! 

"Laura I can't just let her take you!" Danny try's to speak confidently but you can hear to wariness in her voice. 

"For fucks sake just move already! I don't have time for your little oh Laura I'll save you all! Oh wow is me!" 

"Danny just move please!" The small girls voice seems desperate almost. The tall girl moves slightly to the side and Carmilla waists no time in shoving past making sure to knock into the her injured ribs on the way. 

"Ah-Laura!-" The door is slammed making the walls shake and making frames fall and smash against the floor. 

Danny rushes to the staircase in hope of saving Laura but Carmilla has already dragged her up the stairs to one of the Dean's old room and she knows there is no way she can get in if its locked. The doors are like 4 inch's of solid oak, you cant break them down- she had tried before. Terrified but still determined the summer limps back into the prior room to think of a plan with Lafontaine who is still clutching their head on the sofa looking like they hadn't just seen what had happened. 

xxx 

As soon as the door was locked Laura was pinned against the oak with Carmilla pressed against her back. One hand holding the blondes hands behind her back in a vice grip, the other tangled in her hair pulling her head back. 

"Carm- I'm sorry- I'm so so sorry- pleas-" Her speech was interrupted by a yank at her hair pulling her head even further. 

"Shut it. I don’t need your apologies." The vampire spit the words right into her preys ear not caring that the volume would be too much to handle that close up. 

"Then why are you doing this?" 

"Why am I doing this!?- Seriously Laura I knew you don't take in anything I say but Jesus fucking Christ woman! How can you apologise if you cant even remember why your speaking the words!" 

"I'm sorry-" Another yank. 

"Stop apologising!" 

"What do you want from me?" 

The older girl laughed. "I saw the look in your eyes when I grabbed your neck. Who would have guessed Miss Innocent was into chocking." 

"That's not- I'm no-" The last word is drawn out in a breathy moan when Carmilla snakes her hand around the girls throat again and squeezes. 

Carmilla chuckles again smirking. " That's not what your body's telling me cupcake." She squeezes again and the same reactions occurs. 

"You don't know anything Carmila." The girl in question shifts behind her and begins to rap something cold and smooth around her writs. Is that leather? 

"Oh really? Well I'd say all that moaning and the fact that I can smell your arousal right now means I do know something- I know how turned on you are." 

"I am not turned on!" 

"We'll just see about that!" Carmilla flipped her around so they were face to face the usual smirk plastered on her face. "You're gonna wish you never met me cutie..." And with that the dark haired girl tore straight through that stupid giraffe shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. Laura gasped in shock and froze. Carmilla had never used her full strength on her before. Oh god this is gonna hurt isn't it? "I'm going to. Tear. You. Apart." Each word sent a shiver down the smaller girls spine and resisting the urge to just kneel and let Carmilla have her way with her was becoming a struggle. She didn't want it to be this way but the feeling in between her legs was becoming too much to ignore and she thought maybe this would give them a chance to talk afterwards and figure things out. 

"Carm?" Laura looked straight into the vampires eyes. "I need you." and that’s all it took for Carmilla to drive right into her. Lunging to the smooth skin of her throat first she bit down. This was about punishing Laura not pleasing her. She knew that Laura hated the monster that laid within Carmilla so she intended on showing her exactly what she never wanted to see. Sucking the red out of this girl was the best thing she had ever done it was sweet- almost sickly-and Carmilla never wanted to stop. But she had bigger plans tonight so she pulled away not sealing the wounds wanting to let all the blood run down the blondes body for a moment. 

Laura clutched at the holes left behind eyes filled with terror but in those spilt seconds Carmilla had cut through the front of her bra and pulled it away from her shoulders. Then she removed the weaker girls hand from the wound and licked it clean, healing it. "Now, now buttercup you didn’t think I'd actually kill you did you?" Carmilla spoke letting out a laugh. The blonde managed to push past the taller girl and scramble over to the queen sized, oak, four poster bed. 

"You almost killed me! What he hell do you think your doing!?" Anger actually made an appearance on her face but was soon forgotten when Carmilla stripped her self of her leather vest and black shirt. "Fuck..." 

"Well I never thought I'd here those words escape your lips again.Not after the first time with the oh Carm please don’t stop. Fuck me! I need you faster, harder please!" Laura's face bunched up in disgust as Carmilla laughed at she impression of the younger girl. It was then that she noticed the lack of the usual belt that hug Carmillas sides. That must be the leather I felt! 

The vampire moved closer to the bed, climbed onto it and began crawling towards Laura, who was now pushing back into the bed frame trying to escape. "No where to run sundance. I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop." There was a look in the dark haired girls eyes. I look she hadn't seen before. It was a mix between the look Carmilla gave Laura when she was pouring out the champagne for them at the stupid Zeta party and also of the look Carmilla gave people when she was about to tear out their throat. Does she want to fuck me or kill me? Probably both. 

She sat in-between Laura's parted legs and rubbed her hands up and down over the fabric of her jeans. Then without even bothering to unbutton them she pulled the waist band down dragging the girl inside the item down the bed with them. Quickly the older girl removed the jeans fully and threw the item of clothing behind her to join the rest. The younger girl still wasn’t used to the strength Carmilla carried or the speed for that matter but she had to admit knowing that she was complete helpless turned her own even more. 

Carmilla grabbed Laura's ankle and brought it to her mouth, she bite down gently and began to leave little bruises on the way up her ex-lovers legs. She then did exactly the same to the other and moved up to the girls toned stomach. The body beneath her was shaking with anticipation and need even though Carmilla hadn't even touched her properly yet. She continued the assault of little bites up Laura's stomach stopping every know and then to lap up drips of blood that had run down the girls body. Avoiding the blondes breasts, she reached for her hair to pull her head back once again to get at the girls neck. Dancing her tongue from the bite wound to the clean side Carmilla sucked at Laura's pulse point hard enough to hurt and purposely leaving a huge dark mark there to prove the girl underneath still belonged to her. 

Retracting from her throat Carmilla moved down to the swell of Laura's breasts and trailed her tongue slowly all over her chest licking up all the blood that was left behind, but still avoiding where she smaller girl needed it most. Laura had been relatively quiet so far only ever just breathing heavy and letting out little moans every now and then. Well that was gone as soon as the dark haired girl latched onto one of Laura's hard nipples. The sensation was unexpected but oh so wanted and Laura showed her appreciation by letting out a loud groan and arching her back into the touch. Carmilla swirled her tongue around the sensitive bud drawing desperate sounds of pleasure from the girl beneath her then moved onto the other one. Carmilla let go with a pop and moved upwards so her and Laura were face to face. She crashed there lips together, it was messy with teeth clashing together and bitten tongues but there relationship was too broken for softness now. All that was left was the need to fuck and kill. 

Carmilla moved the kiss from Laura's lips to her jaw then to her neck and down from there still leaving small nips with her teeth on the way. Reaching her destination and the place Laura had been longed to be touched for what left like hours now Carmilla took a final nip at smooth skin. Then she spread the lighter haired girls legs apart as wide as they could go and simply said "Don't you dare move." before licking up the length of Laura's centre. 

"Oh god!" Laura let out whimper as Carmilla began her assault on her pussy. Her tongue pumped in and out expertly as she moved her hands to pinch at the girls nipples earning another whimper. The older girl moved her tongue to flick at that sweet buddle of nerves fast and hard all while rolling her nipples between her fingers. The sounds coming from Laura's mouth were pure sin it almost sounded like she was crying but then she would let out a loud moan to ensure she could take it. 

Laura was getting closer and closer to the edge and all she wanted to do was tangle her fingers in those dark locks and push Carmilla's face into her until she came screaming. But her arms were tied underneath her and she couldn't move at all so she would just have to make do. 

"Oh fuck! I'm- I'm gonna cum!" 

"Oh no your not." Carmilla pulled away completely and left the girl without a finish. "You are not in control here. You don’t get to decide when you cum, but I do" Carmilla smirked and looked down at the smaller girl. "Laura, Laura, Laura what am I to do with you? Look at you glistening with sweat and with your thighs covered in your own wetness. How long has it been since you came huh? A week? Two weeks? Did the ginger giant not eat you sweet little pussy for you?" 

The anger returned to Laura and she blurted out. "Well at least Danny can fuck me good and proper without all this waiting around bullshit." As soon as the words escaped her lips she wished she hadn't spoken because the look on Carmilla face went from content to complete blind rage within seconds. 

"Oh, you want me to fuck you good and proper do you!? I'll give you proper!" With that Carmilla flipped Laura over onto her stomach in one quick motion. Ass pointed in the air and face pressed into the mattress Laura was completely exposed to the girl she betrayed. Carmilla moved her own fingers to her mouth laced 3 with spit then moved them to her target. "How's this for proper?" Carmilla pushed the digits into Laura's ass without warning and pumped them faster than any human could curling and scissoring her fingers with every thrust. 

Laura screamed out. "Fuck!! You bitch! You cant-" The word became a loud moan within seconds and Laura was disgusted with her self because she was enjoying it. Like really enjoying it. She couldn't hold back the groans of pleasure as Carmilla pumped faster and faster. And just when she thought it couldn't feel any better the dominant girl reached under pressed her all her fingers on Laura's clit and rubbed in circles at the same speed. "Fuck Carm Oh my god!- Jesus Christ! Don't stop- Don’t stop!" Once again Laura was about to cum and once again Carmilla moved away leaving Laura hanging. 

"You really think I'm gonna let you cum after what you've done bitch! " Carmilla hissed smacking where the thigh joined Laura's ass. Screeching and trying to move away Laura took another blow. "We aren't done yet. Don't move." 

Carmilla moved off the bed, removed her famous laether pants and strolled over to the huge oak chest of draws and took out a box from one of the draws. Laura couldn't see what Carmilla was doing seen as though she was still face down on the matrass but she had her ideas. The raven haired girl stood next to the bed just out of Laura's sight line and grabbed the girl by the belt restraining her and putting her on the ground in front of her. Laura was now knelt in front of Carmilla looking at the wooden floor praying that her suspicions weren't correct. "Look at me." The vampire ordered. Laura looked up shyly only to be greeted by the thing she was hoping wasn’t there. "I want you to suck my cock." 

The look on Laura's face was priceless but Carmilla didn’t feel like waiting so she pressed her thumb and fore finger to each cheek and pushed opening the blondes mouth wide enough to fit the thick shaft in. The older girl moved her hands to the back of Laura's head to make sure she couldn't stop. The smaller girl began to move her head back and forth slowly at first but Carmilla kept urging her to move faster so she did. She had never done this before so she thought her gag reflex would be a problem but the head was soon hitting the back of her throat and Laura just kept going. Her plan was to do exactly what she was told and maybe then Carmilla would let her cum. The taller girl began to grunt slightly and moved Laura's had faster with more power, it almost became too much for her to handle. Tears were pooling in her eyes and she was struggling to breath but after what she did to Carmilla maybe she deserve this. 

Her head stopped moving and Carmilla picked her up and threw her on the bed. It hurt. She landed awkwardly on her arms. The dark haired girl undid her restraints and ordered her to kneel with her back to her at the head of the bed, hands gripping the head board. She did as she was told positioning herself where she was asked to. The vampire moved to position herself behind Laura and put both hands on her hips and brought them towards herself. She pushed the shaft into Laura's entrance with a quick thrust then slowed down and pushed in and out at and agonisingly slow pace. Laura cried out, it so too big but it felt so good. "Ca-Carm... Please I-I need you quicker...Please..." 

"I'm sorry. Is this you begging!" Carmilla didn’t stop moving inside Laura but Laughed and slapped one of the girls thighs. "It sounds pretty pathetic to be honest you're gonna need to do better then that. Tell me exactly what you want Laura tell me how bad you want it." 

"I want you..." The blonde girls voice was quiet and shaky. She just need to come already. "I need you to fuck me... I need you to fuck me so hard that I forget my own name, I need you to show me you own me. Please fuck me Carm please! I need you! I want you!" 

"Good girl. Now apologise." The words didn’t process properly in Laura's head at first so she stayed silent but as soon as Carmilla reached for her throat again and her arousal spiked she realised. 

"I'm sorry." 

Carmilla thrust forward hard then pulled out almost all the way just to push back in again Laura screamed. "Say it again." 

"I'm sorry!" The dark haired girl pumped fast and hard all at once and Laura was lost in pleasure. 

"Again!" Carmilla palmed at her left breast hard enough to bruise. The grip on her neck tightened and Laura was sure there would be bruises in the shape of Carmilla's finger tips there too. 

"I'M SORRY." Laura was close to passing out now and all she wanted was to cum so this would all be over but she also never wanted it to end. Carmilla's bare chest was know pressed aginst her back and she reached a hand above her to scratch at the older girls back while she was being fucked to a pulp against the head board. "Carm! Oh fuck! I''m close! Please let me cum! Please let me cum!" 

"Apologise!" The pace some how got faster and the thrusts somehow got deeper it was painful but Laura never wanted it to stop. One more thrust and she would be gone. Her ex-lovers mouth was pressed against her ear grunting and groaning in time with Laura's moans and from her lips came that one word that made Laura's world fall apart. "Cum." 

"I'M SORRY!" The word was drain out in the loudest moan that Laura had ever made, it burnt her throat, she was pretty sure that the whole campus will have heard. But she didn’t care as she tightened and squeezed around Carmilla's shaft and she was taken over by bliss. The last thing she heard was the woman she loved whispering god knows what swear words into her ear, and Laura knew that Carmilla had fallen over the edge too. 

xxx 

When Laura woke up she was alone once more, wrapped up in cold bedsheets that felt foreign to her. Her vision focused and realisation hit her. Carmilla. She had fucked her and left her. Now she was all alone again. She heard faint voices coming from outside the room. "She has a bite on her neck, she is soaked in her own blood, she is covered in bruises and we found her unconscious and naked face down on the Deans bed." 

"Lafontaine how can you be so calm about this! You heard the screaming god knows what that monster did to her!" 

"Carmilla still loves her. She may be angry but she wouldn't hurt Laura intentionally Danny." 

"You're telling me this doesn’t look intentional! Are you serious?" 

"All I'm saying is that Laura doesn't seem to have any major injuries apart from the bite and the bruising she also was naked so maybe it was consensual? I mean you heard her 'screams' Danny she sounded like she was enjoying it to me." 

"Laf what the hell! Laura's not into that!" 

"You seriously can't smell it can you. The room stinks of sex you simpleton. I know your like still in love with Laura but right now we just need to make sure she is okay and win this fucking war!" 

"I'm not-Fine I guess the most important thing is that she's alive." 

"Good know I'm gonna go check on her. You see if Kirsch is still alive." The door creaked open and Laura shut her eyes to pretend that she was asleep as Laf approached and sat next to her on the huge bed. "I hope your okay Laura, she didn’t hurt you did she?" Laura didn’t answer and Lafontaine sighed as she laid down next to the blonde. "She still loves you you know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope it wasnt to terrible i appreciate feedback so comment to tell me what you thought.


End file.
